


Just Like Home

by justpolyester



Series: Pictures to keep in our jacket [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpolyester/pseuds/justpolyester
Summary: Lucas seemed to be that guy, with deep cerulean eyes that he could have stared in for an eternity, his curly hair Jens wanted to bury his hands in and the smile Jens felt addicted to since every time Lucas smiled, his heart rate went up, making him crazy for that boy.Now he was on his way to Utrecht, to meet the boy he was was obsessed with for the first time in three months. And he was nervous.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: Pictures to keep in our jacket [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750657
Kudos: 25





	Just Like Home

JUST LIKE HOME  
Jens could have screamed. He was nervous, no, probably even more than nervous. Him, the one who was never brittle about anything, was now sitting in a train to the Netherlands, resting his head on a window, tapping onto his knee with his sweaty fingers, listening to the same song on repeat for probably twenty minutes now, trying to calm himself down. The world was flying by, raindrops splashing against the window and racing down the glass, making the colours on the outside a whole blurry mess. 

He knew exactly why he was feeling like this, actually, he was blaming a dutch boy with light brown curls for making him go crazy right now. It had been three months since they talked that morning on the beach. Jens was still impressed by his past self, sitting down next to that guy he had been staring at for the whole week. The day before that morning, one of the two other guys Lucas had been at the seaside with had asked them to join them for a soccer match. He had heard the boy talking, making jokes with his friends and caught him staring back a few times, giving him hope. That hope had been the last thing helping to push Jens out of his comfort zone, walking up the dune that morning. 

He still couldn’t wrap his mind about Lucas. Jens knew that he liked boys, it was something he had always known, but he never really bothered telling someone about it. It was him, but it wasn’t some personality trait, it was just that he liked boys and he had promised him that if, someday, there would be a boy that mad his heart beat higher, he would accept that, be proud and show that he was comfortable about being with a boy. Lucas seemed to be that guy, with deep cerulean eyes that he could have stared in for an eternity, his curly hair Jens wanted to bury his hands in and the smile Jens felt addicted to since every time Lucas smiled, his heart rate went up, making him crazy for that boy. 

Now he was on his way to Utrecht, to meet the boy he was was obsessed with for the first time in three months. And he was nervous. Since that morning, they hadn’t been alone together anymore. They had gone surfing and clubbing with their friends. He had got to know Jayden and Kes and luckily, the boys were getting along with each other very well. The rest of the week had went by way to quick and him and Lucas couldn’t even say good bye to each other. Since then, they had been texting constantly, face timing a few times. Jens had learned many things about Lucas, talking to him just felt like he had been doing it his whole life. He had fallen for him, Jens knew that and he also knew that Lucas was feeling the same way, but thinking about seeing him again made him nervous, more than he wanted to be. Jens had been on dates before, this shouldn’t be something he was afraid of, he should handle the situation chilled, because that’s how things normally worked for him, chilled, not worrying about it. 

His mind was racing, afraid that he would screw up the last three months of talking to Lucas in a few hours, that Lucas would have found someone else or wan’t interested in seeing him anymore and had just asked him to come to Utrecht to make an end to all of this. It felt like his heart was stopping for a second or two when the train started slowing down. He was there. In Utrecht. All of the distance between them was gone, Lucas was probably less than two hundred meters away. The train stopped and Jens took a deep breath, not wanted to freak out about it. He wiped his hands dry on his pants and grabbed his backpack, waiting to get out of the train. His stomach was twisting, afraid that things wouldn’t go well and for a second, Jens didn’t want to get out of the train. 

He took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the feeling in his stomach and stepped on the platform. The train station was smaller than the one in Antwerp, but it was at least as busy, people rushing from one side to the other, every knowing where to go and what to do. Jens was looking for Lucas, trying to find the one familiar thing in all of this, escaping out of the way of rushed passengers. 

The train station cleared up faster than he would had expected and with in a few minutes, Jens was standing in the middle of then platform, feeling a bit lost. He saw that someone had texted him and hoping it was Lucas, he checked the notification, as he heard someone coughing right next to him. “If you are going to be on your phone the whole time, you won’t be able to see everything I wanted to show you. That would be a) a waste of time and b) extremely disappointing,” the familiar voice made him flinch. There he was. Next to him, looking right into his eyes. 

Jens needed a moment, staring at Lucas. His hair was a bit longer, the curls falling into his eyes. His eyes. Jens could have drowned in the deep sapphire colour of them, glaring at him forever. Lucas cleared his throat, letting Jens come back into the moment. “Are you going to stand there forever Belgium?” “What a creative nickname,” the space between them made him go wild. He had waited three months for this moment and now, they weren’t even one meter apart from each other. A quiet “Fuck I missed you,” left Jens’ mouth as Lucas took a step closer to him, wrapping him into a hug. “We literally talked everyday,” Jens melted away. Lucas was smaller than him, but still, this hug had something protective, letting the disquiet inside of Jens leave. “It’s not the same. I missed seeing you, being with you” he had wished for this for so long. For being with Lucas, not just only texting him how much he missed him, not just seeing him through the little screen of his phone, not just hearing his voice distorted by the speakers of his laptop. 

“I missed you too though,” Lucas detached himself from Jens and threw a gaze of expectation to him. “Come on, we have much to do today,” Jens wanted to make himself believe that he wasn’t disappointed that the welcome had just been a hug, but as he was following Lucas out of the station, he wished he had taken the first opportunity and just kissed the dutch boy when he first saw him. He was longing for that, finally making it more or less obvious that he wanted to be with Lucas, he wanted to be able to call him his boyfriend. He wanted that for three months now. “What are we doing?” Lucas’ eyes are shimmering as he looks at Jens. “First of all, we are going to take your stuff to my house and after that, you will have to be patient,” “Oh come on Luc, why don’t you just tell me?” “Wouldn’t be that much fun.”

The rain was pouring heavier than Jens would have expected it to, but somehow, they manage to get to Lucas place without getting dripping wet. Lucas unlocked the door and pulled Jens into the house, peeling himself out of the wet raincoat. “Do you want anything? A tea or something? Not that you get a cold from being here,” Jens shook his head and followed Lucas up the stairs. “The rain’s supposed to be gone by one, but we will have to wait until then to get out of here, I mean, if that’s okay for you.” “I am here to spend time with you, I do not really care what we do as long as we are together,” Lucas blushed, which made Jens smile, making his heart beat faster. 

Lucas leaned against a door, opening it and letting him step into his room. It wasn’t big, just enough space to not make it looking stuffed. Posters of bands Jens remembered Lucas mentioning in their conversations were hanging on one wall, a few unfinished drawings were laying on the desk and next to the window, the whole wall was plastered with pictures. Snapshots of Lucas and his friends, flowers, random places, art. Jens couldn’t help himself but stare at the photographies, they had something intimate, something that was making him feel like he was looking right into the soul of the smaller boy. 

“Those pictures, they are really awesome,” Jens pointed at them and Lucas was blushing once more. “You think so?” “I wouldn’t tell you if I wouldn’t mean it,” “It’s a thing I do,” Lucas sat down on his bed and tapped own the blanket, “Taking pictures in moments I don’t want let go of, it’s actually pretty stupid, but it makes me feel like I can go back to those moments if I take pictures of them, you know, when I’m unhappy or things don’t make sense to me anymore. It reminds me of why I am doing all of this, even is I feel like there’s no reason to do it,” Lucas was staring into emptiness while he said that and Jens knew exactly what the dutch boy meant. “That’s not stupid at all. I love them,” “You do?” Lucas seemed to be surprised, looking at him out of big eyes. “I feel like I do the same thing, but with music. Like I have songs for everything, for however I feel.”

Lucas nodded and a comforting silence started filling the room. They were just sitting there, staring at each other. The rain passed by and Lucas was now standing in front of the house, looking at Jens. “Where are we going?” “Trust me on this Belgium,” Lucas was smiling at him and Jens was thinking about something to say against it, but he couldn’t say anything at the puppy eyes Lucas was giving him. “Okay, surprise me.”

Lucas led him to a park on the other side of the city. Everyone seemed to be busy with themselves as Lucas pulled Jens to an empty skate ramp, smiling at him. “A park. What’s the exciting thing about it?” Lucas looked at him and Jens tried to read his facial expression. “Okay, I know that it’s weird, but hear me out,” Lucas’ lips were were moving and Jens couldn’t help himself and gaze at them, desperate to finally get a kiss from the smaller dutch boy, “It is one of the places we are always hanging out and since you are a part of my life too, I thought I’d show you the places that mean something to me, I know it’s dumb but you mean something to me too and…” Jens couldn’t help himself anymore. 

“Okay, can I kiss you now?” Jens whispered, trying not to interrupt Lucas in his monologue. “What?” Lucas seemed to be thrown out of his thoughts, moving closer to him.”What did you say?” Jens could feel himself blush. “Nothing, forget about it,” “Are you sure? Because if I heard it right, my answer would definitely be yes,” 

Jens’ heart jumped and he decided to go all in, leaning forward and closing up. The space between him and the dutch boy and all in him just exploded. Lucas hands buried themselves in his hair and Jens pulled Lucas closer to him. He had waited for this for three months, since he had seen Lucas, and now it got real and Jens wanted to stay on the ramp forever, kissing and hugging Lucas, being with him made him feel fulfilled, like they were meant to be.


End file.
